For the complete reduction of play in the case of known, generic fittings, it is necessary to compensate not only the guide play of the catch but also bearing play of the fitting at the bearing point, in particular between a toothed ring of the second fitting part and guide elements of the first fitting part.
EP 1 928 691 B1 discloses a means for play reduction for a latching fitting with four catches. For an increase in strength and reduction in play, four oppositely tilting catches are provided. This principle for play reduction has an adequate effect in the case of a latching fitting with three or four catches, in which the catches, owing to their arrangement along the circumference of the fitting, can compensate bearing play of the fitting by virtue of the catches generating statically determinate or overdeterminate forces in different directions on the toothed ring. In the case of a latching fitting with only one or two catches, this is not fully possible owing to static indeterminacy, which impairs the effectiveness of said already known form of play reduction.
DE 10 2007 059 510 C5 discloses a locking element of a locking device, said locking element being composed of individual interconnected lamellae. In this way, it is possible, in the manner of a modular system, to realize an adaptation of the component thickness to product-specific load demands. The lamellar type of construction however has no influence on a reduction in play of the locking device.
DE 202 20 200 U1 discloses a bidirectionally acting drive for rotating a drive wheel, which is connected to an adjustment device, and a pawl, which interacts, for transmission of torque, with the drive wheel. For this purpose, the pawl has diametrically mutually opposite toothing regions which interact with an internal toothing of the drive wheel. The pawl either engages by way of one of the two toothing regions into the internal toothing of the drive wheel, or both toothing regions are out of engagement. A reduction in play by means of an engagement of both toothing regions into the internal toothing is not possible.